


lend me some sugar, i am your neighbor

by summerhall



Category: FF (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, F/M, cassie's alive- as it should be, next door neighbors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/pseuds/summerhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wonders, every time his neighbor knocks on his door asking for a cup of sugar, just how much baking can one woman do.</p>
<p>Darla wonders how much longer she can keep this up before Scott takes the hint.</p>
<p>Cassie just thinks they're both ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lend me some sugar, i am your neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> [meloncow](http://meloncow.tumblr.com/) prompted: "SCOTT LANG DARLA DEERING NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR AU"

Cassie falls in love with her before Scott does. Though, to be fair, she’d been in love with Darla Deering since she was eight and had posters of her plastered on every inch of available wall space in her bedroom. She had all the albums, knew all the songs, and spent every dinnertime conversation making sure that her father knew just as much about Darla Deering as she, and every supermarket teen magazine, did.

So on that first day when the Princess of Pop herself knocks on their door, actually asking to borrow a cup of sugar, and laughing about the stereotypical neighbor-ness of it all, Cassie faints and Scott doesn't know what to think.

Three months and at least a five pound bag of sugar later (seriously, how much baking can one woman do?) Scott still has no idea what to think. His brain, which has historically been a little spotty in the decisions-making department but is generally pretty dependable, apparently just shuts off whenever he gets within ten feet of Darla Deering and refuses to do anything. It’s maddening and confusing and a little bit embarrassing.

The problem, thankfully, no longer seems to be hereditary. “So are you ever going to ask her out or are you just going to leave the poor woman and her sugar cup hanging forever?”

Scott nearly chokes on his waffles. “I don’t have any idea what you’re-“

"Puh-lease, Dad. Darla’s been stopping by at least twice a week for months now. It’s so totally obvious she’s into you."

He pushes his syrupy waffles around on his plate and tries not to squirm. “I think it’s the sugar she’s into.”

“ _Pfft_. How much baking can one woman do?”

It’s another week before he works up his nerve. Then another two after  _that_  after he talks himself out of it the first time.  _'She's an international superstar.'_  He’d told himself.  _'I'm a nerd with a record and a teenage daughter.'_  He’d said.

"You’re ridiculous." Cassie’d said, and pushed him out the door.

He nearly runs directly into Darla, who smiles at him, and her smile is great, and her hair is really great, and everything about her is great, and he is so, so lost.

( _"She wants your sugar, Dad."_  Cassie had said, waggling her eyebrows at him over dinner one night a while back. It was ridiculous then, and it’s ridiculous now, and he has no idea why it came to mind, but he really needs to stop grinning at her like an idiot and  _say something_ -)

"Would you like my sugar?"  _No! Idiotidiotidiot._

Darla’s smile falters. “…Excuse me?”

_StupidScottstupidstupidstupid._  “I didn’t mean that! I didn’t mean _sugar_  sugar, or even really  _sugar,_  I don’t know why I said sugar that was stupid andItotallydidn’tmeanitthewayitsoundedIwasjust-“

"Scott."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

And just when he’s able to breathe again, she laughs. For one horrible long moment, he feels like crawling under the carpet. “ _That’s_  what’s got you so nervous? Scott, I’d love to have dinner with you. How’s Friday at eight?”

Once her words sink in, his brain clicks off. He nods dumbly, purely out of reflex. She smiles again, kisses his cheek, promises to call, and heads for the elevator.

His hand reaches up to touch his cheek, and, somewhere behind the door to his apartment, his daughter starts to squeal.


End file.
